Interludes
by DwarvenVow
Summary: Short moments in the lives of Ib and Garry as they influence and care for one another.
1. Interludes 1: Smoking

_Interludes 1: Smoking_

* * *

Ib adjusted her backpack over her shoulders, her small feet trudging to the gates. It'd been a long day, and she was just settling into middle school life. She was definitely looking forward to today's macaron run with Garry.

Waving goodbye to some of her classmates, she finally came to a stop a few yards away from the school where Garry was free to have a smoke or two as he waited. As the young girl approached him, she tilted her head. She didn't like to hug him when he was smoking. It stuck to his clothes.

Garry smiled down at her as he exhaled, gray puffs of smoke wafting out in front of him. "How was school, Ib?"

"…There was an assembly today."

"Oh? That sounds like fun!"

"It was about," she paused to point at the white stick sitting between his lips, "that."

He blinked, reaching up to brush his hair from his eyes (or attempt to at least), before taking another drag. "…They talked to you about smoking, huh?" Giving Ib another awkward smile, he flicked the ashes from the tip. "That's good. It's an awful habit to get into. I'm glad they're keeping you guys aware."

Ib stared down seriously at the bits of ashes dotting the pavement below them. "If you know it's bad, then why do you keep doing it?" Her nose wrinkled. "It's bad for you. They told us about all these health problems that smokers can have. I don't…"

She bit her lip, fiddling with the edge of her skirt with her hands as she blushed a little. "I don't want you to be that unhealthy. They showed us pictures of a smoker's lung and what can happen to you if you keep doing it.

"You're my hero, so…if you were to get sick, I'd get really sad."  
_  
_Garry was surprised by how sincere and genuinely concerned she was over this, and frowned at his cigarette. After a moment's consideration, he smiled weakly, dropped the butt, and stepped on it. "It's tough to quit. I've been trying to cut down slowly, but I think that it's time I really get serious about it!" He laughed, reaching out to take her tiny hand in his. "Just be patient with me, all right? I can be forgetful, you know that."

She smiled brightly, not minding that he smelled of cigarettes, and took his hand. "I know."

"Macarons are a bajillion times tastier than cancer sticks, anyway!"

"Bajillion isn't a number, silly."

"Ib, it's a joke!"


	2. Interludes 2: Umbrella

_Interludes 2: Umbrella  
_

* * *

Ib was different than the other sixteen-year-old girls in her class. It made high school more difficult for her than for others.

She was the quiet one. Smart, but quiet. She wasn't part of the "social" elite of her campus as the other students strived to be. She was rather single-minded when it came to just working toward college and excelling in her art classes.

There were a few students that she was friendly and acquainted with, but there was no need for more than that. Her best friend was Garry. He was the only one who truly understood her and the things she had gone through as a child.

She just wasn't _normal _to her classmates. At least by their standards.

But she _was_ still a teenager. And when the cutest, most popular guy at school asked her out on a date, any shy teenager without many friends would say yes. She really did look forward to the outing, and she was flattered beyond belief.

It was cloudy on the morning of the day he said he'd meet her at the bus stop in front of the park. When two hours passed and it became apparent that he totally and completely stood her up _on purpose_, it began to pour. And she left her favorite blue umbrella at home _like an idiot_.

She deserved this, she decided. That was what she got for believing a jerk like that and letting people walk all over her. She should've known better.

Trudging through the mud in her red Mary Jane's, she let the rain soak into her cute white dress and her skin. Finally, as she slumped into one of the swings at the park, she bowed her head and let the tears fall, masked by the streaks of rain water dripping from her bangs.

She was hurt, yes, but mostly embarrassed beyond belief. And so absolutely discouraged.

Not wanting to listen to her father's lectures on the dangers of men or her mother's worried coddling, she reached into her soaked purse for her phone, bending over it to keep the screen from getting wet. She hit the speed dial button, and listened for a moment until someone picked up.

"-_Ib? How's the date going?_" He certainly sounded chipper.

She tried to bite back a sob, but all she could do was force out a tiny, whimper-ridden, "G-Garry..." Ib sniffled and swallowed the urge to just burst out into wails right then and there.

Thankfully, she didn't have to say anymore. "..._Where are you? I'll come get you._"

"Th-The park..."

"_I'll be right there._"

There was the telltale click of someone hanging up on the line, and she lowered her phone, leaning against the chain of the swing. Shivering in the cold, she leaned forward to curl up on the swing, letting her eyes fall shut. This really, really _sucked_. And she dreaded having to face everyone at school on Monday.

She didn't know how long she was spacing out. Heck, she might've even fallen asleep for a few seconds. Ib only snapped out of it when the droplets of rain ceased beating down ruthlessly onto her back, but the sounds of the pitter patter of rain on pavement continued. Surprised, even if she shouldn't have been, she sat up from her hunched position, and looked above her.

It was the underside of a red umbrella, and a most welcome, familiar face shadowed by lavender hair.

Garry looked positively troubled. Nonetheless, he offered her a tiny smile. "A Lady Without Her Umbrella is incomplete, hm?" She smiled despite how hideous she probably looked and the sobs wracking her body. Only the two of them would understand that.

But he was dressed nicely, in a white button-up and slim-fit blazer and slacks. Was he...?

She gulped, sniffling and wiping her nose with her arm. "I-were you at work...? I'm sorry..."

"Stop that now." He clicked his tongue and got down on one knee on the soaked grass, reaching out with long, comforting fingers to brush the water and tears from her face. All the while, he held the red umbrella above them.

Her heart skipped a beat, and she leaned against his palm. It was warm. It was stupid of her to try to go out with a guy in high school when she knew in her heart she was waiting for someone better...

When her sobs calmed down, she spoke. "...Guys my age aren't as mature and sweet as you, Garry. At least not to stupid girls like me."

"You are _not_ stupid." Garry kept his hand on her cheek, using his thumb to stroke the skin there. "You're smart! Smarter than me! And...look, you're _beautiful_."

At this, Ib looked up, surprised. And she could see the sincerity in Garry's eyes. Then again, when was Garry not sincere? "...Ah?"

"That's right. Beautiful. And getting more and more beautiful every day." For a moment, it seemed as if Garry trailed off as he stared at her. She didn't know why, but she didn't let herself hope at any rate. He shook his head a bit, and smiled again. "So that guy...whoever he is? He's missing out. And I don't feel sorry for him."

The corners of her lips tilted upwards in another smile.

"That's a girl. Now, let's get you home so you can get cleaned up and tell your parents you're safe. And then I'll treat you to some hot cocoa and macarons." He took her smaller hand in his own larger one, and helped her up, brushing her wet hair from her eyes affectionately.

Ib knew that this was his way of making her feel better as a friend, but in her heart, she considered it a very, very good first date after all.


	3. Interludes 3: Acceptance

_Interludes 3: Acceptance  
_

* * *

"...Garry?"

"Mm?" He adjusted the glasses sitting on the bridge of his nose as he glanced up from his paper. Ib had to keep from smiling-he'd lost a contact earlier this morning, and she wasn't really used to seeing the thick rims framing his eyes.

To be frank, she sort of thought it just as attractive.

She curled up on his couch, staring out the window beside her. It was early in the morning, and cloudy. It would probably rain soon. "Are you going to miss me?"

"Is there any doubt?" He folded the newspaper and turned to her, stretching out across the cushions of his sofa. "I'm excited for you though! Going off to college was one of my favorite experiences. You'll be just fine. And your parents and I are just a phone call away if you need us." Garry stood up, adjusting his suspenders on his shoulders and buttoning the cuffs of his shirt.

Ib frowned, staring at the acceptance letter on the coffee table. She'd received it the night before, and as soon as she woke up this morning, she rushed to his apartment to give him the good news.

It...wouldn't be the first time they'd been separated by miles and miles. Garry went off to college, too, soon after they'd met that fateful day in the gallery. And he traveled so often.

She wondered if he'd missed her just as much as she did when he was away.

Shaking her head to rid herself of these thoughts, she cleared her throat. "So what time's your meeting?"

He looked over his shoulder as he fiddled with his tie in front of the mirror. "In about an hour or so. I should be heading out soon. They'll be expecting me early to look over the articles they have available for the store."

Nodding, she stood up and grabbed her purse. "I'll leave you to it then. Will we be able to hang out later or tomorrow?"

He didn't answer her for some time, and she blinked up at him in surprise to see Garry's steady gaze upon her. Why was he just staring at her like that?

"...Do you want to come to the showing with me?" His steady, serious expression melted into his usual, gentle smile. "You can help me select a collection of jewelry to have displayed. I'm really thinking the 80's styles are back and I could use some input!"

Ib blinked again, her lips parting. "I'm...Am I allowed to go?"

"Well, why not? You can be my assistant for the day." Garry turned back to the mirror, his expression hidden by his shaggy hair as usual. "You're going to be out of state soon. Why shouldn't we find more reasons to spend time together before then?"

She bit back a smile. "...I'm not dressed for it." Idly, she stared down at her denim shorts and red camisole. "I don't exactly look professional."

"If you're cold, you can borrow my coat. It wouldn't be the first time." Again, he turned to look at her directly, his eyes still unreadable. "...You look beautiful. Don't worry about it."

Finally, Ib relented with a laugh, running a hand through her hair. "Okay, I'll come with. Let me just freshen up a bit first and I'll be right out."

She disappeared down the hall to the bathroom, not catching the way Garry's eyes followed her out or how his shoulders slumped with defeat. He turned to the mirror and sighed, shaking his head and adjusting his spectacles. "...Garry, what the hell are you _thinking_?"


End file.
